


Adakku - sequel

by Udunie



Series: Adakku [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Horror, Come Inflation, Erotic Horror, Horror, M/M, Minor Injuries, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Paralysis, Whump, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Shouldn’t you be getting to bed?” his dad asked that night, stretching on the couch beside him. It was past midnight, and they were watching some reality show reruns. Stiles didn’t even know which one.“It’s-”“It’s summer vacation, I know,” his dad said with an eye roll, getting up. “But you only have two weeks left of it, so you would better get back to regular hours, or you will be sorry when college starts. That’s not something you want to deal with your first semester, kiddo.”Stiles shrugged, licking his lips.He knew that. He just wasn’t sure he was able to face his room right now. Not like he wanted to tell that to his dad.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Other(s)
Series: Adakku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203887
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Adakku - sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit darker than the first one, I feel, so read at your own discretion...
> 
> As always, all my love to Emma who helps me keep it together :D
> 
> (Also, please let me know if I forgot to tag something, I'm coming off a hiatus right now, and feel rusty as fuck lol)

Stiles slept like the dead, and woke with his heart in his throat when it was still dark outside. The memory of the adakku was sharp in his mind, and his body throbbed in pain as he sat up, his hand flew to his cramping stomach, his breath growing shallow with panic. There was something… his stomach was hard and bulging and… cold. There was a mass inside him, like he’d been filled with concrete. 

He struggled out of bed, stumbling his way into the bathroom, sweat breaking out across his body. Stiles switched on the light, the flash making him blind, making him whine as he looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was covered in thin welts from scratches, the ones that… the ones that bled last night scabbed over, standing out dark against his pale torso.

Stiles swallowed back a sob. With a sudden feeling of nausea making him dizzy he reached back with a trembling hand, almost too afraid of what he would find.

His hole felt tender, his crack covered in… in something thick and sticky and cold. When he pulled his fingers back, they were covered in black. Like glue… or wood sap just before setting. 

Stiles barely made it to the toilet before he started retching.

***

He ran a bath, as hot as he could bear it. It took him an hour to clean himself up. By then, the water was cold, as black as a pool of oil and Stiles was too tired to cry.

***

“Shouldn’t you be getting to bed?” his dad asked that night, stretching on the couch beside him. It was past midnight, and they were watching some reality show reruns. Stiles didn’t even know which one.

“It’s-”

“It’s summer vacation, I know,” his dad said with an eye roll, getting up. “But you only have two weeks left of it, so you would better get back to regular hours, or you will be sorry when college starts. That’s not something you want to deal with your first semester, kiddo.”

Stiles shrugged, licking his lips. 

He knew that. He just wasn’t sure he was able to face his room right now. Not like he wanted to tell that to his dad.

“I will go up in a minute,” he lied, making a face when his dad gave a sloppy kiss to his forehead.

“Alright.”

***

Stiles didn’t go up to bed. He almost managed to convince himself in the light of day that he’d been just hallucinating the whole thing, but that didn’t mean he could kill the lingering, primal fear in the back of his head. 

He watched the tv mindlessly, flicking across channels until he landed on RuPaul’s Drag Race, and then just sat there, trying to keep his eyes open.

It worked, until it didn't. Until he could feel the paralysis overtaking him, the remote falling from his lax fingers.

Stiles blinked, head lolling to the side on the back of the couch, his eyes already filling with tears.

No. No, this couldn’t be happening. 

He didn’t see the adakku right away, but he could hear the scratching. Long claws scraping against the hardwood under his feet. And then he felt it too; cool, long fingers gripping his ankle. They tugged. Then tugged again, making his knee bend enough to make him moan quietly with the sudden jolt of pain as his joint was stretched the wrong way.

The adakku let him go in an instant, but Stiles wasn’t naive enough to think that he'd left. He wasn’t that lucky. Last night proved that. 

There was a second of complete silence, just enough to almost… to  _ almost  _ get his hopes up, but then the scratching came again. Deeper this time, not the sound of sharp claws skidding on wood, but them digging into the boards for purchase.

The glaringly bright screen of the tv grew blurry as Stiles teared up. He couldn’t see the adakku from the position he was in, but he could feel him brushing against the outside of his leg as he pulled himself from under the couch. The floor creaked as he moved, or maybe it was the creature that moaned from the effort it took to come out from his hiding place. 

The adakku was… not happy. Stiles wasn’t sure how he knew, but he did. It was vibrating with some sort of nervous energy that carried over to Stiles too, making him twitchy. Restless.

Stiles could only see him from the corner of his eyes, what with his head rolled to his shoulder; the adakku was hunched over, the paleness of his skin lit up blue from the light of the tv. He was still for a heartbeat, maybe listening to make sure Stiles’ dad wasn’t around - and god, that thought sent his mind hurtling into panic; he didn’t want this creature anywhere near his dad - but then someone laughed on screen, and the creature lurched into motion.

He grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt, and yanked him to the floor, his prone body landing with a thud. He would have cried out if he could, if not from the pain, then from the surprise. With the coffee table blocking the light of the tv, the adakku seemed somehow both more  _ and  _ less real. He leaned close, hunching over Stiles, his long fingered, skeletal hand plastered beside his head. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and the feeling of it was almost familiar as it curled around Stiles’ jaw, the tip smearing drool over the shell of his ear. 

Stiles closed his eyes. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this and didn’t want this to happen here, in the middle of the living room. The open space made him feel more vulnerable, exposed in a way he hadn’t been last night.

The adakku made a gurgling little noise, and pulled back, bumping into the coffee table as he moved, making it skid an inch with a sharp noise. The creature startled, darting away, disappearing at the end of the couch where Stiles couldn’t see him anymore. 

He could hear grunting, and then… nothing. 

Stiles opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, trying to find comfort in committing everything to memory. Knowledge was power, even if he was powerless right now.

The adakku didn’t like loud noises. Didn’t like light.

For a second, he thought the creature was scared away for good… maybe this would be it for today, maybe he would be saved by RuPaul of all people and then he could come up with a way to…

Stiles would have jerked with shock as he was grabbed, if he was able to move. The adakku was under the couch again. He could see nothing of him, just his fingers gripping Stiles’ arm, yanking on it, trying to pull him into the darkness.

There was no way he would fit under there. There was maybe a three inch gap, not nearly enough to accommodate a human, but the adakku didn’t seem to care. He just tugged and tugged, the bottom of the couch digging into Stiles’ shoulder as the creature tried to drag him off. It hurt, but the adakku didn’t seem to notice or care, it kept yanking at him until Stiles felt a sickening pop as his shoulder finally dislocated, the pain made his vision blur, and the next second he was enveloped in darkness.

He found himself in perfect blackness, his shoulder sore and throbbing, a weight on his chest making it hard to breathe. He could tell the adakku was there, could feel him dragging his body in the void and then he was being pulled on again, the creature’s boney fingers wrapped around his ankle as it wrenched at his body. He was too strong, and Stiles was actually blinded by agony as the tugs jostled his shoulder.

The pain made him dizzy and nauseous and when the first wave of it was over, he was laying on the floor of his bedroom, beside his bed. It was dark. The curtains closed, the soft glow of the streetlamp giving blurry outlines to everything through the fabric.

Stiles cried. Everything hurt and he was scared and there was no escape.

The addaku crouched beside him, but he felt too weak to even look at him, all his concentration on not passing out from the pain. A part of him wanted to just give in and close his eyes, but… but he couldn’t. As much as he wished to be unconscious yesterday, now that it was an option, it felt somehow more terrifying than knowing what the creature would do to him.

The adakku nudged him in the side with a finger, like it knew something wasn’t right, and even that little jostling was enough to make Stiles’ breath hitch with hurt. 

The adakku snatched his hand back, making a high pitched growl in the back of his throat. Then he just sat there, an inch away from Stiles’ body, unmoving in the darkness, bulging eyes pinned on him. 

His shoulder and his left arm felt numb. His brain sluggishly wondered if he suffered some irreversible nerve damage, if something broke… how would he explain it to his dad? He would probably need to go to the hospital. Maybe he could say that he fell off the bed?

The throbbing of the pain was his only way to measure time as he lay there, the adakku beside him, unmoving, unblinking, licking his eyeballs from time to time, his gaze never leaving Stiles’ body. 

When he finally moved, it was with purpose. Now that he was back in the darkness and out of the ever blinking light of the tv, the creature looked a lot more comfortable, more confident. 

Stiles wasn’t sure what he expected, it certainly wasn’t the adakku jabbing him in the shoulder with the heel of his palm. He’s never felt pain like it before, just blinding, pure agony. There was wetness seeping through his shorts as he pissed himself, and he was in too much pain to even feel ashamed about it. 

The adakku froze for a second, pinpoint pupils locked on his face, then he did it again. This time, Stiles felt bile rising in his throat from the wave of hurt washing over him, but at the same time he could feel something popping in his shoulder - a nauseating feeling - and then… he could feel the tips of his fingers again. 

It took a few agonizing moments for his head to clear, for the fog of pain to slowly ebb away from his mind, and when he could focus his eyes again, the adakku was crouching above him, his long snout almost touching Stiles nose.

He didn’t know what to think. The thought of the creature actually trying to… help him? It seemed so absurd that even considering it was out of the question.

The adakku snuffled, back bent at an impossible angle, shoulders pulled between his boney, dark-skinned knees. His hands were beside Stiles’ head, his sharp, black taloned fingers idly scratching against the wooden floor, the sound of it raising goosebumps on Stiles’ skin.

The adakku opened his maw, his thick, pale tongue dropping down and landing on Stiles’ face like some large, wet worm.

He closed his eyes, feeling tears gather under his lashes as the creature’s tongue moved, sliding over him, pressing against his lips. Stiles didn’t have the muscle function to keep it out, his jaw giving way to the insistent prodding and a second later the adakku’s tongue was in his mouth, the taste of wilting flowers from last night rushing back and overpowering his senses. 

But unlike last time, he didn’t try to push it down Stiles’ throat, just wiggled it around, brushing the narrow tip over his gums, against his palate... Rubbing at the inside of his cheeks like he was a leisurely explorer, uncaring of the terror that was slowly filling Stiles.

The adakku whinied, pulling back suddenly, like he came to a decision, but it didn’t go too far. No it was just scooting up his prone body until his feet were planted on the outside of Stiles’ shoulders. 

His cock was hot and sticky, and it kept slapping against Stiles’ neck as it contorted over itself.

He was starting to have a very bad feeling about where this was going. He had a feeling he wouldn’t survive it.

The adakku made an excited little ticking sound, his clawed hands grabbing at Stiles’ head. He pushed his thumbs passed his lips, prying his mouth wide, talons pressing into his tongue just on this side of drawing blood.

Oh god. Oh god  _ no _ . 

He ticked again, the sound almost mechanical, and swayed his lower body forward until his dark, too-hot cock was right there, contorting against Stiles’ face, smearing the black secretion he was leaking all over his skin. 

The smell of something sweet and acerbic and horrible - like burned sugar - filled Stiles’ nose, and all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and hope that it would be over soon. 

The adakku’s cock was thick, thick and somehow… muscly. It was wiggly and segmented and slippery as it pushed into Stiles’ mouth, the head slapping around and making him gag almost immediately. 

The creature made a disgruntled little noise, his fingers spasming as they held his jaw open, and he nudged his hips forward jerkily, forcing more of his cock into him. 

It was hot and the secretion it was creating was oily and sticky and sweet enough to make him want to throw up. Stiles gagged again, struggling to breathe as his mouth was filled with the adakku’s cock and the juices he was making. Some of it went down the wrong pipe when he made a desperate attempt to swallow it, and his lungs burned with it. 

Stiles coughed uncontrollably, trying to gulp it down and get it out at the same time, until he could feel the black ooze bubbling out of his nose and slowly sliding down the side of his face. The world was slowly going dimmer around the edges of his vision as he ran out of whatever little oxygen he could get…

The adakku whinnied, motions going even more spasmodic as the tip of his cock finally found the back of Stiles’ throat and burrowed into it, like a living creature looking for shelter. His thumbs pressed against the underside of Stiles’ nose, smearing his oily precome around, rubbing it into his skin almost hard enough to hurt. 

Stiles almost wished he wasn’t conscious by the time the creature started coming, but of course, he couldn’t get that lucky. The adakku froze, going completely silent, his cock stilling and pulsing as it started to pump his thick come down Stiles’ throat. It was hot enough that he could actually feel it going down; burning in his esophagus and making his stomach roll as soon as it reached there. But it kept coming and coming, filling him up until his abdomen started cramping from the pressure. 

It was too much, too much to bear, and finally Stiles felt himself slipping under, unaware of the adakku pulling back and licking into his mouth once more for a last taste, before he slipped back into the darkness under the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
